Wendell's Meeting
by NeverLander852
Summary: How Wendell's meeting went during the events of MY OTHER FANFIC, James' Letter from Camp Wilderwood. [I do not, and never will, own Sofia the First or Sly Cooper.] It's A STORY WITH 777 words!


**Wendell's meeting**

How Wendell's meeting went during the events of MY OTHER FANFIC, _James' Letter from Camp Wilderwood._

 _[I do not, and never will, own **Sofia the First** or **Sly Cooper**.]_

* * *

 _ **[in the** James' Letter from Camp Wilderwood **story]**_

Sofia said, "James, what does it say on your letter from Dad?"

"Well, I'll tell you." James said. Sofia and Amber sat down to listen to the letter Roland had written to James. None of them noticed that Wendell had silently slipped away.

James read the letter aloud...

* * *

Wendell ran round behind the Mess Hall, and whispered, "I'm here." Suddenly, from out of the shadows, out came a lavender mouse with orange-blonde hair, a yellow jumpsuit, and glasses, and a red hat.

"You are late." she said crossly. "Sorry, Penelope." Wendell said. "I had to get my letter from my parents about how I am behaving at camp."

Penelope sighed. "Anyway," she said, "did you make friends with that prince & those princesses?" Yes, yes I did." Wendell said. "Especially the one with the pink necklace."

"But it was purple the last time I saw her." he mused.

Of course, he wasn't around during the events of the _Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor_ crossover special movie **Elena & the Secret of Avalor, **so he didn't know how Sofia's amulet had changed color. [which I found quite surprising in the 'Secret Library' episode _'The Tale of the Noble Knight'_ , and I **never** expected Sir Jaxon to be the good guy.]

Penelope grinned. "Excellent, Wendell." she said. "Our plan is coming into effect. We've got those royals fooled, and we'll very soon be able to put our revenge plan into fruition."

"Yes, Penelope." Wendell said. "James, and his sisters all think I've changed, but they couldn't be more wrong. I'll steal all the treasure from all of Enchancia, and then frame them for it. Then their father will have no choice but to put them in prison!"

"Then we can steal all the treasure from the castle, then bring it back to the present!" Penelope said. "That will prove me and you will be the best master thieves in the world, even better than Sly Cooper!"

"Yeah!" Wendell said. "You know," Penelope said, "you're proving to be a much better guy than my ex-boyfriend Bentley was." "Who's Bentley?" Wendell asked. "It's a long story." Penelope said.

Suddenly, Penelope heard some voices, coming from the other side of the cabin's outside. They were the voices of James, and Sofia, calling out Wendell's name.

"I'd better go." she said. she dashed off, and Wendell stared after her. "Keep the plan secret." she said as she dashed off behind the sidewall of a cabin.

Wendell scratched his head. he could also hear James saying, "I don't see him anywhere."

* * *

Later, it was time for lunch. Wendell went up to the table with his lunch. He winked to Penelope, who was over by a cabin. she gave a thumbs up. and then she darted behind the cabin. He turned back, and then he saw Sofia, James and Amber, who were surprised to see Wendell was already at the table. "Wendell?" Amber said. "Oh, there you are!" Wendell said. "I didn't hear you coming." "Where **were** you?" James asked.

"I... had... an important meeting." Wendell said. "It was **very** important." he added. Sofia, James, and Amber stared. "Well, alright." James said. As they settled down to lunch, Amber looked at Wendell. "You'd better not trick us." she said firmly. "Of course I won't." he said. But as he, Sofia, James, and Amber settled down to lunch, none of them noticed that Wendell had his fingers crossed behind his back...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

James, Amber and Sofia all think Wendell has changed, but they couldn't be more wrong.

Will the evil plan he and Penelope have planned work?

I just hope Sofia, James, Amber, and their parents are careful!

 **FUN FACT:** There will be a 'Wendell' in my upcoming _Sly Cooper_ game. In the game, he will be Penelope's new boyfriend, and later, be revealed to be an operative of 'The Sinister Six', and he'd be only loving Penelope for her genius with technology, and he'll also be the one who kidnapped the Panda King, and also, Wendell in my _Sly Cooper_ game will be the driver of 'The Black Samurai', a redressed version of 'The Black Knight' from _Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time_.

ANYWAY! I hope you like my _Sofia the First/Sly Cooper_ crossover FANFIC!

 **READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
